


Eve

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor and Ace spend Christmas together.





	Eve

Ace looks at her watch. It’s 11:57pm. In three minutes, it will be Christmas Day.

Beside her on the roof, the Doctor leans their head back and looks up at the sky. It’s so cold, but at least there is a clear sky. They keep rambling on about constellations, and Ace smiles. She loves spending time with her Professor. They are like a parent to her (a much better parent than her real ones were) and she genuinely adores them.

11:58pm.

It is so peaceful here. It is freezing, but she has so many layers on that she is not remotely cold.

“Just two more minutes of Christmas Eve, Ace,” the Doctor says.

“I know. Why’s it so nice here, Professor?”

“I don’t know, exactly,” they say. “But it has always been one of my favourite places in the universe. And I thought, where better to spend Christmas with my…” they trail off.

11:59pm

Ace smiles. “Your what?”

The Doctor goes red. “…My… daughter.”

Ace grins, but there might be tears in her eyes. “I… thank you.”

They smile. “It’s nothing.”

00:00am.

“Merry Christmas, Professor.”

The Doctor kisses the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, Ace.”


End file.
